everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Lily Bunny
Not to be confused with Lily Cat. Lily Bunny is a bunny rabbit character. She is Huckle’s friend who loves to play with her friends. She takes over as the protagonist of the second video. Appearances * Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever - This video focuses mainly on Lily. She counts from 1 bunny to 20 carrots. * Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever - Lily wants to be a builder when she grows up, but at the end of her segment, she (as a builder and a grownup) injures her knee and goes to the doctor during Larry Lion's segment. * Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever - Lily sings about the prepositions (On A Summer Day). * Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever - Lily appears in the second story, Mr. Fixit Fixes It. Lily's doll is broken and can't say mama. Mr. Fixit fixes it, but the doll sounds like a siren. * Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever - She appears in the song London Bridge. Lily plays London Bridge with Dennis and Patty Elephant and Huckle Cat. She doesn't appear in Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever, ''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'', or Busytown Mysteries. Looks * In the Counting, Busy People, Learning Songs and Silly Stories and Songs videos, her shirt is yellow and her overalls are purple. * In the Sing-Along Mother Goose video, her shirt is peach, her bow tie is pink and her overalls are red. Gallery 71CB4000-0131-4918-9E59-D165F2DC9FC6.jpeg|Lily thinks of things to count F5B6DFBB-894D-4151-816E-5C88CE644607.jpeg|Lily going outside to find other things to count 6D52A499-E34B-4998-83AF-B87A66D74F39.png|Lily building a block tower 4DD21C40-58C6-4AAB-B619-735D004501ED.png|Lily singing "On a Summer Day" 1181C629-2531-4E7B-9005-178F1CD76192.png|Lily and Sally flying kites in the song "A Song of Opposites" 3202D906-69BD-41F1-80FA-EE1D1C995E7C.png|Lily waving on stage BEB7FCDD-2A32-496F-9FC2-28EEAF04CD1E.png|Huckle Cat and Lily Bunny 35A38388-2993-4D7D-91D8-378CA2FEE642.png|Lily raising the curtains BC234D03-17FB-4446-AF81-10546DF819FD.png|"I'm Lily!" Quotes * "It's my counting book, Daddy. I'm learning my numbers." * "What's a counting day?" * "That sounds like fun! I'll start right away." * "Me! There's only me! I am 1!" * "I did it! I counted all the way to 20!" * "Maybe tomorrow I can count up to 30. Or 40. Or even 100!" * "Just one more. There. When I grow up, I'll build real houses for people to live in." * "I'm Lily. Here's a song I know, about the places that we go." * "Over, under, up and down, in and out, and round and round." * "My doll is broken. She won't say 'mama' anymore." * "Dolly! What's the matter?" * "Do you wanna come and play with us?" * "Yes! It's the nicest place to visit. Why don't you stay here and play with us some more?" * "What does he look like?" * "No. We haven't seen him. Sorry." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Rabbits Category:Rabbit Characters Category:Girls Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever! Characters Category:Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever! Characters Category:Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! Characters Category:Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever! Characters Category:Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever! Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Bunnies Category:Friendly Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Voiced by Alison Hashmall Category:Voiced by Lacey Chabert Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Students Category:Bunnies family Category:Rabbits family